


Ocelot's Thorn

by meleonon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: After Ocelot had handed his ass to him after he tried to assault that soldier that had called him Eli, Eli found himself constantly seeking out the silver-haired Russian to try to one-up him…but he always seemed to end up humiliated in the end.





	

It started about two months ago.

And Eli knew the exact moment that it all started too.

After Ocelot had handed his ass to him after he tried to assault that soldier that had called him Eli, Eli found himself constantly seeking out the silver-haired Russian to try to one-up him…but he always seemed to end up humiliated in the end.

All of his attempts had fallen as flat as he had been on that day that had started everything.

Though, there were moments that he was proud to say that he almost _almost_ caught the man off guard.

Two times in fact, and when Eli was feeling down, he would relive those moments and try to plan an even better attempt that would end up with Ocelot being the one who was humiliated or flat on his ass…

Or both.

 

The first time that he had nearly gotten one-up on the man was probably his favorite.

He had followed Ocelot around for three days, trying to figure out any sort of semblance to a schedule the man had, and learned nearly nothing other than the fact that the man was unpredictable in what he did on a daily basis.

Eli had woken up on the fourth morning with a gut feeling that he followed.

He had held onto the goddamn pipe that was positioned overhead in one of the hallways in the intel platform’s main rooms for nearly five hours, waiting for the Russian man to walk underneath him…though he didn’t even know if Ocelot ever came down this way. In the three days that he had followed the man, not **_once_** had he ever turned down this way…but Eli just felt that perhaps _today_ may be the day that he does.

After five hours, his arms were shaking with the exertion and he was just about to give up when he heard Ocelot’s voice drift down the hallway, making Eli jolt in shock and nearly let go of the pipe and waste the past five hours he had stayed in waiting.

Grinning like a madman when the blue eyed man came into view, Eli shifted his body so that he could get a better view as to when he needed to drop down and hopefully land on the man.

When Ocelot was almost underneath where he was waiting, Eli let go of the pipe, letting out a victorious yell as he fell from the ceiling.

The look on Ocelot’s face as he snapped his head up at the loud yell was Eli’s favorite part of the whole thing.

He had actually nearly surprised Ocelot for once and he was damn proud of it.

Though…he hadn’t banked on the fact that Ocelot would stop moving…so he landed on the metal ground at Ocelot’s feet, the fall winding him momentarily.

Ocelot’s laughter had been bittersharp and had almost ruined Eli’s great mood at finally nearly surprising the collected man…albeit only a bit.

_“Nice try Eli, but you’ll have to try harder to catch this cat.”_ Ocelot had mocked him, but all Eli could manage at the time was a glower at him, before he picked himself up and brushed the wrinkles out of his coat before looking up at where Ocelot had stood moments before.

Widening his eyes in shock, Eli twisted his head around to search for the other man…but found no sign of him…it was as if he had vanished into midair.

Sighing at his partially failed attempt, Eli returned to his quarters, trying to come up with another plan that he hoped would work.

 

The second time that he had almost gotten Ocelot was pretty great too.

 

Eli was walking around mother base, not really doing anything at all, when he saw Ocelot talking to a couple of the newer recruits. Grinning widely, Eli knew that he just had to do something to antagonize Ocelot…but he wasn’t quite sure what it was yet.

Walking as innocently as he could over to the three older men, he smirked as the two recruits saluted Ocelot before walking away.

Good…now they were alone.

Ocelot turned his head to look over at him, his eyebrow cocking at him as if to tell him _I know you are up to something. Why not just save yourself the humiliation and just turn around and leave?_

Eli hadn’t and pretended to be uninterested in the other man, instead keeping his eyes on the ocean behind Ocelot as he walked in his general direction. Before Eli could reach Ocelot though, a woman and a man walked over to him, apparently asking him a question and Eli nearly scoffed.

He had wanted Ocelot’s attention on him…not these stupid recruits.

Quietly moving the last fifteen feet to the Russian who had turned his back on Eli, he grinned wildly.

Shooting his arm out, he wrapped his fingers around the stock of Ocelot’s revolver, pulling it out of his holster with no resistance.

Pointing the Tornado at Ocelot who had finally turned his attention back to him, Eli smirked at him, waving the gun at him as if to tell him _Look what I did. Scared?_

It was soon apparent that Ocelot was in fact, not scared.

Ocelot’s eyes focused on something behind Eli, a grin splitting his face at whatever was behind him.

And Eli fell for it.

Turning his head to see what Ocelot was looking at, he felt the gun get ripped out of his grasp and before Eli could attempt to even try to grab the revolver back, Ocelot had put him into a headlock and had returned to talking to the recruits as if he wasn’t even there.

After a few minutes the recruits saluted Ocelot, glancing down at Eli who had been struggling in the older man’s hold, to no avail as Ocelot was stronger than him. Eli glared at them, daring them to say something, which they didn’t.

_“Nice try, close but no cigar.”_ With that, Ocelot had let him go and Eli fell to his knees. Pushing himself up as quickly as he could while pulling out his combat knife, he spun around.

Only to see that Ocelot had vanished yet again.

Eli didn’t know how that damn man always seemed to do that…but if honestly pissed him off. Sheathing his knife, Eli sighed before grinning.

He had touched Ocelot’s gun. Something he was sure no one else on the whole world had done…yet he had managed to do so.

 

Of course…these were only two of Eli’s hundreds attempts on testing Ocelot’s patience with him.

 

Eli had tried nearly everything that his mind could come up with to at least make the man get surprised…but nothing, nothing he swore, could fluster the cool, collected cat.

It had been seven months since Ocelot had knocked him on his ass…and Eli wasn’t any closer to cracking the man than he had been seven months ago.

 

Waking up one morning, Eli had a good feeling that today was the day…as in the day that he finally, **_finally_** will surprise Ocelot.

Jumping out of bed and slicking his hair back, Eli strutted out of his quarters, earning the eyes of all the other children, but Eli couldn’t find himself caring…all he cared about at that moment was finding that goddamn cat and wiping his fucking smirk off his face for once.

It was ten in the morning, time for Ocelot to train the new recruits at the shooting range.

Seven months and that was all Eli could figure out about the man’s schedule.

Strutting over to the shooting range, Eli paused when the silver haired Russian came into view…

…he didn’t even have a fucking plan yet.

Eli decided to wing it and closed the distance between himself and the older man, stomping his feet loudly to ensure the man knew he was there…though Eli figured that Ocelot had known that he was there before he even moved closer.

Standing directly behind Ocelot, Eli stood there, waiting to be acknowledged.

Ocelot ignored him.

Clearing his throat to let Ocelot know that he wanted to be acknowledged, Eli glared at the Russian’s back.

Ocelot ignored him.

Growling and clenching his hands into fists, he drew his right arm back, readying a punch aimed at the Russian.

Ocelot spun around and shoved him off his feet, surprising Eli.

“Nice try, but why don’t you go bother someone else.” Ocelot walked towards one of the recruits, shifting the woman’s arm to help her steady her aim.

Standing and sneering at the man, he looked down at his feet, trying to not let Ocelot’s flippant dismissal get to him.

Storming over to Ocelot, he yanked on the man’s shirt sleeve, gaining his attention again, Eli frowned at him over-exaggeratedly.

“Let me join in.” Eli said in his most commanding voice, though he wasn’t sure quite where he was heading with this.

Ocelot stared at him, his blue-grey eyes unnerving Eli more then he’d like to admit to.

“No. The Boss ordered that no children are allowed to even hold a gun, let alone shoot one.” Ocelot turned away from him, supposedly ending all conversation with the _kid._

Anger bubbled through Eli.

He wasn’t a fucking kid!

How dare that bastard call him a **kid**!

Ocelot had walked away from Eli, but Eli wasn’t about to let him escape this time.

Storming over to the older man, Eli formed his hands into fists again.

But instead of punching him like he had planned to, Eli let his emotions lead him.

Standing on his toes and grabbing a fistful of Ocelot’s shirt collar, Eli pressed his lips against Ocelot’s, letting them linger there for a moment before pulling away.

Ocelot was staring back at him, his eyes widened in surprise. Pure, unadulterated surprise…and Eli relished this more than anything else.

Eli could feel his face burning up, and he could only imagine how he looked. Face all red and he was sure he looked flustered…he should be since he had just had his first kiss.

Though it was with a man that was much older than himself…but Eli didn’t care at the moment.

He had surprised Ocelot.

Ocelot eventually cleared his throat, earning Eli’s attention.

“I…don’t know what that was about Eli, in fact, I don’t understand what the hell you are up to most of the time…but…” Eli stared at Ocelot as he paused and Eli wondered if he had truly bothered Ocelot more than he had originally thought, “…it better not happen again. Go after someone of your own caliber…” Eli narrowed his eyebrows at the other man.

His own caliber?

So now the bastard was trying to say that he was better than Eli?

Before he could say anything, Ocelot continued,

“Someone along the lines of Miller.” Eli gawked at Ocelot in surprise.

_Miller!?_

The thought of the cranky, crippled man made Eli sneer disgustedly.

Why the hell would Ocelot think that _Miller_ was along Eli’s caliber?

Opening his mouth to retort back, Eli snapped his mouth shut as he realized that, once again, Ocelot was nowhere to be seen.

Looking around for any sign of the man, he sighed.

Ocelot was right though…it wouldn’t happen again…Eli wasn’t even sure why he had kissed him…

…but then again, it had surprised Ocelot.

So it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt.  
> Ocelot/Eli - Eli is a constant thorn in Ocelot's side, he's always testing his patience whether it's another attempt at ambushing him or taking his sidearm to show who's "top dog". But one day things turn out differently, it's up to the author how exactly but Eli's angry, Ocelot might accidentally call him a kid,Eli storms up to him and BAM he finally catches Ocelot by surprise for once by kissing him. Something cute like a closed mouth peck on the lips with angry!Eli blushing like crazy or something, I just want to see how Ocelot would react!


End file.
